


Alive

by Berrybuny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Limb loss, M/M, Origin Story, Slow Build, implied self harm, nsfw later maybe?? idk yet there are more important things, tags update with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrybuny/pseuds/Berrybuny
Summary: Junkrat had found a treasure and couldn't shut his stupid mouth about it. Now the entire outback was after his ass, one of them was Roadhog.





	1. On the run

Blood was dripping down his right arm as he dragged himself through the unbearable heat of the outback. His legs were tired and about to give out, he was dizzy and felt like passing out. He'd left behind a piece of himself while trying to get away from some bounty hunters, bastards got him good. His eyes wandered down his arm, well, to what was left of it anyways. Assholes cut it off right below his elbow, tried to torture him. Junkrat wouldn't tell them about his treasure though, would tell no one. Didn't risk his damn life just for someone to steal what was his. He could escape though. They weren't careful enough and underestimated him.

"Should've kept me stupid mouth shut for once..." he managed to mutter as he slid down behind a rock. He had to think, think, think... How to get away with half your arm missing while leaving a bloody trail behind you? He didn't even have any bandages with him, not even a piece of cloth to cover the stump with. He had a few bombs left in his backpack, but what if he missed? He'd be found immediately and had no weapons left but a rusty knife.  
Fuck it, if they were gonna kill him he wouldn't go down without a fight. The voices were getting closer, he could hear them yell and laugh.

Junkrat got up, his knees shaking badly and sweat rolling down his forehead as he grinned at the people coming for him. They were close. Fantastic. With his good hand he reached behind himself and into his backpack. His frag launcher was broken which was why he had to carry his stack of bombs around and throw them himself, time to test how he'd throw with his left hand. "Oi ya stupid bastards! Got a little funny surprise for ya!" he threw his first bomb while laughing like the madman he was, watching as it rolled right in front of the tallest guy. The man, tall but not taller than Junkrat, gave the bomb a stupid look and started to laugh. Boom. There it goes. Idiot thought it wouldn't go off, now he's nothing but a puddle of meat and blood. Junkrat hollered and threw two more bombs. There were three men left. Maybe he'd really make it. He could survive this. 

Two of the men got injured, didn't die though. The third started to bold towards Junkrat in a mad dash, he had to admit it was almost impressive. Rat wasn't stupid though, he was prepared for someone coming for him. His grin just grew wider as he watched the man coming for him suddenly howling in pain and standing still. "Hehe... got ya!~" Junkrat said in a singsang voice before detonating one of his mines. It was always smart to leave traps and mines behind you when you were being chased. The eyes of the two remaining assholes grew wide as Junkrat made his way towards them, the fire in his eyes burning with passion and madness as he giggled and grabbed another bomb. "Whew... I really thought ya was gonna kill me here. But eh, turns out i'm just too smart for ya." He pressed a smooch on the smiley face that was painted on his bomb before throwing it in the vague direction of the bounty hunters. Boom. Problem solved.

The blonde man stood there for a while and watched the cloud of dust dissolve, revealing the corpses of the bounty hunters. Nice. That was easier than expected. He really thought he was gonna die here. Well, he probably would if he didn't do something about his stupid arm stump soon. He left some traps behind for good measure before making his way home. His mind was running wild as always, though this time there was a hint of fear mixxed into the usual paranoia and mania. He hadn't felt fear since he was a little tyke, but now he knew there were many people after his ass. If only he'd kept his dumb mouth shut about the treasure he found in the omnium. Should've just ran away with it and find someone that would pay well for it. Now it was too late. Now the entire outback must be after his ass. Great. 

He sighed heavily while standing in front of his home, this might be the last time he could come back here."Yer back!!" a voice yelled before two children ran towards him from behind the trailer. "What happened to yer arm?" another child asked, Junkrat looked up and saw a little girl sitting on top of the trailer. "Long story, nothing fer ya kids to hear though." Rat said before entering. He knew the kids, he gave them shelter in exchange for scrap and food. Sounded fair to him, and he didn't want to leave the little shits out to die. He'd barely survived his own childhood, and the trailer was big enough for two or three kids to sleep on the ratty couch. Junkrat didn't really need their scrap or food though, so he usually left it for them. Just didn't want them to think they got to stay here for free. 

The tall man went through some of the cabinets until he found what he was searching for. He grabbed the bottle, opened it with his teeth and poured some of the alcohol over his still bleeding stump. "Bloody 'ell!!" he screamed but didn't stop, didn't want this shit to get infected after all. "Did ya get in trouble again?" Leo, a little boy with dark hair, asked him as he kept staring at the stump. Junkrat pushed him away to reach for his first aid kit. "Ya could say so. Yea. More than usual actually." He ripped open a bag with a bandage inside and tried to wrap it around his arm. It didn't really work with only one arm though, so Bebe, the little girl, reached for the bandage to hold it for him. "Thanks mate." Rat muttered while wrapping the bandage tightly around his stump. "Looks gross..." she said, but didn't remove her hands before Junkrat finished his job. "What'd ya mean by 'more than usual' , Rat?" Riley, the blonde boy asked with a sceptic look on his face. He was the oldest of the kids.

Junkrat sat down on the couch and rubbed his left temple with his remaining hand. "Found something valuable, out in the omnium. Almost killed me while tryin' ta get out there. Don't ever go there kids, it's dangerous. Ain't worth it anymore. Stole the treasure, took it with me. Hid it." Bebe and Leo sat down next to him, Riley stood in front of Junkrat and kept looking at the stump. Junkrat grinned and wiggled it in front of the boy that then made a face of disgust. "Went to town to get supplies, didn't shut up about me treasure cuz ye know me, I can't be silent can I?" He got up again and grabbed some of his things to put them into his backpack. His sketchbook, another knive, his last stack of traps and bombs, some tools and his first aid kit. "Are ya leaving?" Bebe asked, sounding just a little bit sad about it. She was the youngest and always thought of Junkrat as a big brother ever since he picked the kids up. "Yeah, I gotta.. don't wanna lose more of meself if ya know what I mean." he smiled and held up his stump once more. The kids were silent and looking at each other.

"Ya gonna take care of em now, yer kids can keep me trailer. It's your home now." Junkrat exlaimed, but was mostly looking at Riley. He nodded with an unreadable expression on his face. "Oh.." Leo whispered and took Bebes hand. "Yer gonna live just fine, me trailer is safe. Bebe learned how ta build me traps, I teached her. Riley can build bombs. And you Leo, yer really great with knives. It'll be fine." Junkrat didn't care too much about the kids, but he could sympathise with them. That was the reason he let them stay in the first place. He'd lost his entire family when he was a little child, he grew up during the literal apocalypse. He knew it wasn't easy. But the kids weren't alone, and they had shelter. They'd be okay. "Will ya ever come back?" Riley asked, and Junkrat just shook his head. "Too dangerous, not only for me but also fer all of ya. You guys just be careful when stealing food and goods, go out and scrap. Sell stuff, stay together. Yer gonna be good. Ya know some of me tricks, they're gonna fear ya." he replied with a smug grin. The kids laughed and hugged him for a moment.

That was weird, they never did that before. It felt wrong, but Junkrat gave them a short squeeze anyways. They were kids after all, and he was the closest to a family member they probably had. More than he had at their age. He couldn't be mad or disgusted. He understood. The blonde man was very emotional, had always been. Might be his messed up head. He felt a sting in his heart to leave the kids behind. Maybe he'd get them out of here some day. Come back and help them get out of Australia. Find a family for them. Maybe. But for now he had to leave. He filled his canteen and a bottle with water and put them in his bag, looked around one last time and moved towards the door. Weird. He forgot how it felt to be on the run.  
"Well then kids, see ya around. Try ta stay alive, would be a shame if yer were gonna die. Cause 'em trouble. Make 'em remember yer names." with that, he walked out of the door and into the Outback. The kids didn't try to stop him, didn't even say anything. He had to go, despite still being dizzy as hell. He couldn't stay here. Other bounty hunters would find the corpses soon, those may lead to his direction. He had to leave the Outback. He had to get away. He would. 

____

About five months have passed since Junkrat left his trailer behind, after he got far enough away he searched for a doctor that he could threat to fix his stump. No one would say no if you hold a bomb to their neck. No one that wanted to live at least. She cleaned the wound properly and sewed it shut as good as possible. She told him that too much time had passed to sew the wound properly, he didn't care though. He just wanted it to stop bleeding, didn't care if it healed well or not. She also gave him some painkillers, and Junkrat even left her a few coins. He was still a man of class after all. Almost killing a sheila and not even paying for her work would've been rude. 

When he wasn't on the run he set up his camp and worked on his bombs and on an arm prosthesis. Both were hard to build with only one hand, but he managed. He still got two working feet and a mouth with almost all his teeth in it, thank you very much. While the bombs were working as well as usually, his artificial arm didn't. He tried it on once more, but the fingers wouldn't move how he wanted. The nerve connectors just didn't work. They were either broken or too old. Well, what did he expect. He picked them up from the garbage dump of some dingy looking hospital after all. "God damn it... useless piece of scrap..." he muttered while pulling on his hair. If he didn't manage to make it work he'd have to live with only one arm for the rest of his life. He'd rather not. Needed his arm, everything has been easier with it. 

Junkrat fell asleep at some point, the fire he'd lit died out hours before he woke up to the sound of a loud bike driving to his direction. Shit. He packed his stuff as fast as he could and hid in a nearby, dead bush. It was dark so he probably wouldn't be seen there. 'Please don't find me please don't find me...' he repeated those lines over and over in his mind. But of course the bike stopped right where he had lit his fire. He was so fucked. 

The blonde tried to peek through the dead leaves of the bush to see what kind of fucker disturbed his camp, it seemed to be only one person, maybe he could take him out by himself. Slowly, his left hand reached into his pocket to grab one of his bombs, but then he saw him. It was a big motherfucker. Taller than Junkrat himself, and probably five times as wide as he was. His face was hidden by a leather mask, there wasn't much more that he could make out in the dark, but one thing the Junker knew. If he stepped out of this bush or just breathed too loudly, he'd be dead. 

The guy in front of him wasn't just some random bounty hunter. It was Roadhog. Feared by everyone in the outback. He heard the stories of the one man apocalypse that could take out hundreds of men by himself. The guy that wouldn't hesitate to snap your neck if you did so much as just look wrong at him. And he was here. After Junkrats ass.

Fuck.


	2. Better than dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat doesn't want to die, even though he's prepared for it.

It's been hours and the fat bag of meat hasn't moved one bit except sitting his dumb ass on the ground. What was he doing there? Did he know Junkrat hid in the bush? If yes, why didn't he just attack him, kill him... do anything at all?! It was driving the blonde nuts, he got so nervous that he started digging his nails into his right arm, blood was already dripping from the broken skin but he didn't care! Junkrat wasn't someone who could stay still for such a long time, yet here he was, trapped in a fucking dead bush because the other bastard had to play mind games with him. 

He couldn't even draw his damn frag launcher because that'd be too loud! How high were his chances to run away from the big guy? His eyes wandered to the bike parked next to the mountain of a man. Low. The guy would just use his bike and pick him up. What if he blew him up? He did have a lot of bombs with him after all, just finished making a new stash of them.... But Roadhog was one big fucker, who knew, maybe he was a monster or a mutant and could withstand the explosions. How did the man get this big anyways? Living in the outback people usually were no more than living sticks, but Roadhog was as tall and wide as five man! Urgh, he had to focus but his thoughts were running all over the place. 

Fuck it, he was going to take the chance. Maybe he could steal the bike and flee. Run Roadhog over with it and get out of this hellhole. It was basically suicide leaving his hiding place, but Junkrat never expected to live this long anyways. And he wouldn't just rot to death here. If he was going to die, he was going to fight the fucker. Or steal from him. Maybe both if he was lucky. And if not, eh, whatever. Junkrat had rigged himself to hell and back, maybe that kind of explosion would be just the thing needed to take the big man out. The blonde Junker was tense as shit, he didn't want to admit it but he was hecking afraid of Roadhog. He didn't want to die, despite expecting death most of the time. At least he'd go out with a boom if the other man killed him here. Sounded fun, didn't it?

He readied himself, he had to be fast if he wanted to survive. It was his only chance and he started to doubt that Hog would just leave now. Junkrat took in a deep breath before he sprinted to the bike, Roadhog didn't do so much as just move his head to Junkrats direction. Rat took a grip of the bikes handles and kicked the stand, ready to jump on the bike. He barely managed to get on the seat, the bike was way too big for the scrawny junker. Of course, god damn it of course the bike had to be big enough for a man like Roadhog. Why didn't he think this through... well! It was too late to question it now. Junkrat desperately tried to start the bike, but then it dawned on him. He didn't know /how/ to start it. He didn't know how to drive, he probably couldn't even with just one arm! Fear really had him tune out some of the biggest flaws of his plan. He was doomed. Slowly, the bike fell over with Junkrat on top of him. Before he was even able to react he got trapped under the bike, and everything was silent. He didn't even hear the ragged breathing of Roadhog anymore. Where was he?! 

Suddenly he felt chills running down his spine and he turned his head to look behind himself. There he was. The one man apocalypse. Staring him down, hands balled to fists. The pig mask turned to look at the bike, then at Junkrat. Sweat was running down the junkers forehead as he nervously let out some giggles. "H-Hey mate... I was just tryin' to uh... ehehe....." he tried to grab one of his grenades, but he couldn't move his arm, it got stuck under the bike. That much to 'not dying without a fight' huh? He knew that he was doomed, but the kick to his head taking him out cold was still unexpected.

__

Everything was shaking, vibrating, noisy... where was he? Junkrats eyes fluttered open as he tried to get a grip on the situation he was in. Did he die? Was this hell? A sudden pain seeped through his body and he let out a harsh hiss, vomiting to the ground which was moving for some reason? Wait... He shook his head and tried to focus on the situation at hand. He couldn't move his arms and legs, there was a stabbing pain in his abdomen. Besides that his head just hurt like hell. He tried to remember what happened, but when he realized the body behind him, breathing it's big belly against his back, everything rushed back to his head just fine. Panic overcame the man as he tried to wiggle his way out of the situation, but a hand as big as his entire upper body pushed him down, increasing the pain rushing through his body. A scream escaped his chapped lips as somethingstabbed even deeper into his stomach. Junkrats eyes scanned his body for any injuries, and then he saw it. Bloody chains were tightly wrapped around his entire body, held by a huge hook that was stabbed through his middle. He felt like throwing up again, but there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up. His eyes widened as he began to shake. Was Roadhog going to torture him as well? Or hang him up like a hunting trophy? 

"Oi where-- ugh.. where are we goin?? Take these chains off of me mate! I--" Junkrat didn't know what to say. "Did ya come for me treasure? Cause boy, that's a funny story hahaha!!..." The guy didn't move, didn't react at all. "S-someone at th' bar in junkertown spread a lie that I found somethin', but it ain't true! I found nothin', it was as empty as me stomach! Nothin' do be found there!" The guy didn't react, probably ignored him or didn't even hear him over the roaring sound of his bike. Great. Junkrat would slowly die and couldn't even end it faster. This sucked. He'd rather kill himself than being in this situation! He couldn't do anything though, the chains were too tight and he was crushed by the others belly. Every time they drove over a stone the bike rocked and moved the hook. At first Rat had cursed whenever it happened, but now that he was on the verge of passing out once more he only let out whimpers whenever it happened. God, he hated the big guy. He hated him so much. He'd never been stuck and helpless, he'd always found his way out. But not now. Roadhog got him good.

Roadhog stopped the bike unexpectedly which made Rat force his eyes open and have a look at whatever made the man stop. They weren't in the desert anymore, but near a small town. There was a gang of Junkers blocking the street though, which almost made him laugh. Who the fuck would dare to try to stop Roadhog who additionally held one of the most dangerous Junkers as a hostage? "Oi ya fat pig, give us Junkrat and you can pass without trouble, if not..." he held up a gun and flashed Roadhog a toothy grin. This actually made Junkrat laugh out loud, and everyone, including Roadhog, looked at the blonde. It was just too funny. Did they really think they could take him out? Could take out the one man apocalypse? Not even Junkrat had dared to directly attack him, and he wasn't exactly known to be reserved. "Look at what he did ta me, ye guys really think yer stand a chance against this beast?" He nodded at the hook stuck in his stomach and then shrugged his shoulders as best as he could. "But I guess everyone wants a hot peace of me hot bod, ain't that roight?" Roadhog sighed deeply and slapped Junkrats head. "Do you ever shut up?" his deep voice rumbled, and it was the first time the blonde had heard him speak. He just giggled again, maybe he had completely lost it due to the heat, pain, bloodloss and fear. 

Roadhog could probably take all of these guys out with just his fists, but decided to get his hook anyways. He turned around and harshly pulled it out of Junkrats body, who cussed in pain and bit Hogs big hand. The chain loosened around his body until it was removed completely. Junkrat fell down to the ground where a puddle of blood started to form, bringing his good hand to the wound in his abdomen and covering it. Meanwhile Roadhog ran towards the other guys and started attacking them. Didn't even move that much. Just hooked them in and gave them a good punch, squeezed their heads until they crushed or broke their spines. More men were coming from the town though, it seemed like it wasn't going to end soon. 

While it was fascinating to watch the other man kill man after man, Rat wasn't going to waste away like this. Sure he was weakened, but when he saw one of the men coming for him he was fast to react. He grabbed into his pants pocked and grabbed one of his beloved bombs, throwing it directly at the man coming for him. Honestly, he was surprised himself that he actually hit the guy since he was still, y'know, bleeding out on the ground. He felt the adrenaline of a good kill rushing through his veins, new energy building inside him. He got up and was glad to realize that his bag was still with him. Roadhog hadn't left it behind, maybe he wanted to keep his weapon and bombs or something. Maybe he simply didn't care. Whatever reason it was, Junkrat didn't mind. He took out his frag launcher and rushed towards the guys that were still attacking Roadhog. He didn't want to help the guy, but damn was he in the mood for a good fight. Letting out some pent-up energy. 

"It's the perfect time for some mayhem, ain't it?!" he yelled as he started shooting at the men. Roadhog stopped moving and just watched the junker blow up most of the guys rushing at them. He had to admit, it was impressive. Rat only had one arm left and a deep wound after all. As the men stopped coming, Junkrat calmed down and dropped to the floor with a loud hiss. Seemed the adrenaline rush was fading, leaving the man with the pain and dizzyness of his wound. "Damn roight we showed em'." he muttered, ragged breaths coming out louder. Roadhog was about to pick rat up again, but then he saw a flicker of light in the distance. Sniper. Roadhog reacted fast, shielding Junkrat with his body right as the shot came. He didn't care about the others life, but he was being paid for delivering Junkrat alive, not dead. He still carried the secret of the treasure after all. The sniper seemed to have forgotten that. Hog reacted fast, picked the shocked rat up and took him to the bike. It didn't take long and they were back on the road, the sniper didn't try to shoot at them again.

It was silent for a while, not even Junkrat dared to say something while laying in front of Hog's belly on the bike. He was confused, why did Roadhog protect him? Why didn't he tie him up again? He wasn't even being punished for attacking the other men! Just as he couldn't take it anymore and was about to ask what the fuck is going on, the man took a breath out of a yellow canister. Junkrat turned his head and watched the wound of the shot heal completely. His eyes grew wide, what was that stuff?! "Mate can I.. like... get a huff too?..." but of course, Roadhog ignored him once more. Junkrat hated this. Hated everything. This guy protected him but didn't heal him. But this gave him an idea. Maybe it'd work. "Say mate... I was thinkin', what are ya gonna do with me? Are ya gonna torture me? Are ya gonna sell me? Cause I've---" Roadhog interrupted him. "Gonna sell you. They'll torture you until you tell them where your treasure is. That's all." Well, that at least explained the protecting thing, Rat thought. "Okay but listen mate, me 'n you. We're a great team, ain't we? Lemme offer ya something. Yer know how everyone's after me ass lately, yer saw it!!" Roadhog huffed, at least he listened. That was a good sign, wasn't it? "How 'bout a crime spree? 'N I ain't talking about Australia! Let's start here, 'n then leave this shithole and travel the world! Make em know us! Let them feel what we've been through! No one of these fucking suits cares about us! I say let's kill em all and take what's theirs!" That stirred Roadhogs interest. The man stopped the bike and stood up, Junkrat took that as a sign to get up too.

"You're missing an arm, you're not exactly subtle. You're an annoying piece of shit, just tell me what the hell you want." Roadhog grumbled, and Junkrat laughed excitedly. "I want you! I mean er.. I want yer to be me bodyguard!" Honestly, Junkrat hated Roadhog. He didn't want to be near the guy for longer than necessary. But this sounded better than being sold, tortured and then killed. And the big guy did protect him once already. "You 'n me. Travelling the world, killin' suits. Taking back what we deserve. Spreading the apocalypse around the world!!" Roadhog huffed. This did sound fun, and he hated working for suits. But working with Junkrat? The guy was annoying as shit, he couldn't stand the guy. Though, he did have his ways with bombs, he didn't seem to be stupid either. Well maybe a little, but he had to have some brain at least, else he wouldn't have been able to survive the outback. He looked the guy over once more, he was jittering all over, couldn't stand still for a second. He was disgusting. Roadhog turned towards his bike, but that was when Junkrat spoke up again. "Fifty-fifty!" he exclaimed, and that made Roadhog stop. He didn't even want to leave, just get another canister of his Hogdrogen. "And yer get part of me treasure! I swear it's worth it, we're gonna be filthy rich!" No one had ever offered him this much, ever. It sounded fair. 

Hog turned to look at Rat again, he seemed nervous, afraid he'd deny him. And honestly, if Rat would become too annoying to stand he could still sell or kill him. Steal his treasure and leave. Junkrat thought the same, he could still try to fool the guy and kill him in his sleep or something. Everything was better than being sold. The silence grew longer and longer while Roadhog thought it over, and just as Junkrat thought Roadhog would say no he nodded. "I'll do it." he said, and Junkrat beamed. The blonde held out his armstump to shake Roadhogs Hand, noticed his mistake and switched to the left hand. His grin was wide and Hog shook his head. What was he getting himself into.  
He took Junkrats hand and shook it. The deal was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first off i'm glad you liked the fic so far! Thank you so much for the nice comments! It's my very first fic so this means much to me! ♥  
> Additionally I wanted to note that english isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader so i'm very sorry about any mistakes i've made!


End file.
